A Day Off
by Fandomness29
Summary: Sting, Rouge, Minerva, and Yukino take a day off from guild work for a double date.


Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and Yukino had all taken the day off and decided to go on a double date to the amusement park

I do not own Fairytail, if I did Stingue would be canon and it wouldn't only be the animators shipping it anymore, anyway, on with the story.

They all wandered throughout the park when eventually Yukino gasped overly dramaticly and pointed to a photo booth

Minerva looked at her oddly and asked "What, is it?" To which Yukino screamed "COUPLES PICTURES!!!" Minerva laughed and looked over to Sting and Rogue, Sting shrugged and Rogue seemed to smile, just the tiniest bit.

So off they went to the photo booth. Once they were close to it, the guy standing in front of it said "One couple at a time." He then tried to drag Sting and Minerva into the booth. Minerva yelled "HEY! No way am I dating him!" The guy apologized for his mistake and then tried to put ROGUE AND MINERVA in the booth! Sting looked at him discussedly and the guy suddenly got it and ACTUALLY SAID "Sorry this booth doesn't except people like you." Sting almost kicked the guy in the nuts but restrained himself, wrapping his arm around Rogue's waiste as they walked, mumbling cus words about they guy.

As they walked away Sting said "Did anyone catch his name tag? Ima report that douche to his superviser." Everyone sighed, no one had paid enough attention. So then Sting just said "Can I just go punch him?"

Rogue looked at him like he was an idiot and said "Remember what happened last time you punched a random guy in public?"

"Yeah..."

Yukino looked at Rogue with an interested look on her face then asked "What happened?" Sting begged Rogue not to tell them but Rogue smiled mischievously and said "A certain Light Dragon Slayer got us banned from the potion shop." Minerva and Yukino started laughing when Sting suddenly stopped and staired at a cotton candy stand.

"What is it?" Minerva looked at him like he was weird then realized Rogue was gone, but then he suddenly reappeared carrying 4 cotton candy cones. Yukino took pink, as did Minerva, while Rogue and Sting got the blue.

Yukino then almost dropped her cone and said with a mouthful of cotton candy

"Who's baby-sitting Frocsh?!"

Without looking up from the blue fluffy food Rogue said "Lector."

Minerva looked surprised at him and said "WELL WHO'S BABY-SITTING LECTOR?!"

This time Sting answered and said "Gajeel."

Yukino almost choked on her cotton candy, "AND WHO'S BABY-SITTING HIM?!!??!"

This time both Sting and Rogue answered at the same time and said "Levy."

Yukino was so relieved, after she finally swallowed her cotton candy she just layed on the floor for a second. Then got back up "So what should we do next?" Minerva said, wiping her hands on her dress. Sting then just answered plainly "How about something that doesn't move?" Minerva then saw exactly what they were gonna do next. She said to the group "Haunted House." Sting looked over to where Minerva had her head turned and dropped the last of his cotton candy, and said "Yes."

Yukino rubbed the back of her neck and said "Well I-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she was being dragged inside the haunted house. Rogue just stood there looking at it smiling for a second then ran after the other 3, making sure they saw him go in.

After a few cardboard jumpscares and alot of Yukino clutching to Minerva like glue, Sting suddenly turned around and said "Where's Rogue?!" Yukino gasped and hid her face in her hands mumbling "nopenopenopenope" but then she heard Minerva start to snicker and moved her hands from her face, seeing Rogue turning back from a shadow lined against the wall of the dark building, and back into a person, putting his finger on his lips as he snuck up being Sting who was probably just now remembering that his boyfriend could turn into a shadow.

As Rogue snook closer he removed the finger from his lips and silently walked up behind the blonde as Sting was just now looking along the walls in front of them, then "BOO!" Sting jumped and Rogue started laughing as Sting laid on the floor in a little ball, covering his face with his hands. Sting half wined "Whyyyyyyyyyeeeeeee???????" Rogue finished laughing and helped the blonde up, once he was up he said, crossing his arms "I don't like you."

Rogue chuckled and said "Nope, you love me." Sting looked at the raven-haired male angerly as The same male kissed him on the cheek and kept walking. Sting stood there for a second with his arms still crosed, both then he realized the others were going and yelled after them "Wait up!!!"

Rogue still had a half smile, half smirk plastered on his face as they walked.

Soon they reached the exit to the building and Yukino sighed in relief. They all looked around, 'where to go next?' Sting thought as he looked around, then he saw it, The petting zoo.

He poked Minerva's shoulder and pointed to it. Minerva got the brightest and most mischievous look on her face as she and Sting dragged their respective partners to the small zoo. Once there, Sting looked at all the animals, Goats, Pigs, that was normal, but then he saw it, he jumped over the fence, grabbed and jumped back out with only the 3 other Sabertooth members seeing him.

Sting then held out a ferret to Rogue, saying "Look at it, isn't it cute?" Rogue looked at it a squinted then looked up at the Light mage and said "No, it's gross."

Sting gasped and petted it. He then messed with its paw to show the others the ferret's claws. "Look at it. Look at its feet." Sting said as he pushed it closer to Rogue, who he was still mad at.

So, naturally, he kept getting it closer to Rogue, and Rogue kept backing away, this turned out with 5 minutes of Sting chasing Rogue around with a ferret, until the person keeping watch there told them to leave the petting zoo area and give him the ferret.

Once that was over they started to wander around, looking for something else to do. When they saw the guy from before, the douche who couldn't except that it was two gay couples on a double date instead of two straight ones. The guy looked over at them weird, that's when Sting also noticed Laxus and Freed walking away, Laxus obviously angry, and Freed trying to calm down the sparks around him.

And when Sting looked in in another direction he saw Chelia and Wendy on a bench nearby, with Chelia looking like she was about to unleash a tornado on someone. Sting suddenly put the pieces together in his brain. He growled. Rogue, Minerva and Yukino looked at him weird and Rogue started "Are you OK? Whats..." Sting had already started walking twords the guy and then punched him. Sting heard a loud CRACK from the guy's nose as it started bleeding. Then security came and dragged the four out.

Rogue yelled "What the hell? He was a douche, sure but... WHY?!?" Sting just said "Hey, who want Italian, I could really go for some pasta." Rogue looked at him angerly. "Hey, the guy was a complete Dick. I couldn't let him have his nose intact!" Rogue's anger had calmed because of the way Sting had said the last part, and he chuckled. Minerva laughed, as did Yukino. After that they all got Italian.


End file.
